Till Death Do Us Part
by Sun-T
Summary: Bahkan mautpun tak akan pernah mampu membuatku berpaling darimu. New Drarry from me.


TILL DEATH DO US PART

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, maybe OOC, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE **

Fic ini AU, ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sihir. Dan seperti judulnya, saya mendadak pengen bikin ini waktu denger lagunya White Lion yang judulnya sama seperti judul di atas. Padahal isi fic ini kebalikan banget ama isi lagunya -_-"

**Ah iya… fic ini telah di Beta reader oleh Muthia Ulfa Mokoginta / Muthia Ulfa / atau Mumomo. Thanks Muthe #peluk2 **

Selamat membaca fic saya yang ANGST ini ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-Draco's POV-**

"Morning…"

Aku mengeluh malas dan menggeliatkan tubuhku, kurasakan cahaya matahari menyentuh kulit pucatku, dan aku sedikit terlonjak saat sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipiku, "Harry…" erangku dan kembali menutup wajahku dengan selimut.

Aku mendengarnya tertawa geli, "_Come on_, Draco, ini sudah pagi, minum dulu cokelat panasmu lalu setelah itu segera mandi. Kau mau sup atau roti bakar untuk sarapan?" tanyanya ribut.

Kubuka selimutku dengan kesal karena tidurku terganggu, ingin rasanya membungkam mulut cerewetnya dengan sedikit bentakan, tapi semua menguap saat kulihat senyumnya merekah lebar dan emerald-nya bersinar terang, hhh… aku selalu kalah oleh dua hal itu. Aku bangkit dengan enggan dan meraih cangkir hijau dari tangannya, "Sup kurasa akan menghangatkan perutku," kataku dengan suara parau.

Dia berdiri, "Baik, Tuan, akan segera kusiapkan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menahan tangannya sebelum dia pergi, "Kau lupa ciuman selamat paginya, Harry," ingatku sebelum dia berlalu.

"Ck… yang satu itu tak bisa terlewatkan, ya?" katanya kesal, tapi aku tertawa saat dia menunduk dan mencium bibirku dengan begitu lembut, membuat dadaku berdebar halus dan hangat. Kalau dia tak segera menyudahi ciumannya mungkin cokelat panas di tanganku akan tumpah, "Cukup?" tanyanya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Pelan kuletakkan cokelat panas yang belum sempat kuminum ke meja kecil di samping tampat tidurku, "Belum," jawabku sambil menariknya mendekat, memeluk pinggangnya agar merapat pada tubuhku, "Tak akan pernah cukup, Love," bisikku sambil kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Bisa kurasakan tubuh kami sama-sama bergetar, napas kami sama-sama memburu dan suhu tubuh kami semakin panas saat aku terus mendominasi bibir dan bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lidahku. Erangannya membuatku hampir lupa diri, dengan enggan kulepaskan bibirnya, kucium pipinya yang terasa hangat, "Love you," bisikku di telinganya.

Dia tersenyum, "Sampai…"

Kubungkam lagi bibirnya dengan bibirku dalam sebuah kecupan singkat yang dalam, "Sampai selamanya," jawabku tegas.

Dia menatapku lurus, mungkin mencari kepastian di dalam mataku, "Cepat siapkan supnya, aku mulai lapar," kataku sambil menepuk lembut pipinya.

Dia berdiri setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di keningku, "Oke," bisiknya. Entah itu jawaban untuk supku atau untuk pernyataanku, aku hanya melihat punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Harry, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, berdua. Kedua orang tua kami bersahabat baik, hanya saja Aunt Lily, ibu Harry, meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, saat Harry berusia enam belas tahun karena sebuah penyakit. Uncle James begitu berduka dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan London. Harry tak ingin pergi, dia ingin meneruskan sekolah dan kuliah di kota ini. Pertama-tama memang sempat terjadi pertentangan antara Harry dan ayahnya, tapi Mom berhasil membujuk Uncle James. Lalu Mom dan Dad meminta Harry untuk tinggal bersama kami.

Karena tak pernah berpisah ada satu rasa yang timbul di antara kami, ada rasa yang lebih dalam dari sebuah persahabatan. Kami mencoba melawan rasa itu, rasa yang mungkin janggal dan aneh karena kami sejenis. Kami juga berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang tua masing-masing. Akhirnya setelah lulus sekolah Harry meninggalkan rumah kami dan tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di jantung kota London, kami kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Hal itu jelas membuat Dad, Mom dan uncle James terkejut. Katanya mereka tak pernah melihat kami terpisah seperti ini, dan ini benar-benar terasa aneh.

Aku mencoba menjelaskan hal itu bersama Harry, kami katakan hal logis tanpa mengungkapkan jika faktor utamanya adalah karena perasaan kami yang terus berkembang. Walau berat mereka akhirnya mengerti dan mengizinkan Harry hidup sendiri, tapi setelah itu aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi gila. Hidupku tak sempurna tanpanya, aku seperti kehilangan jiwaku. Satu minggu pertama tak bertemu benar-benar membuatku hancur. Kurusak tubuhku dengan alkohol malam itu, alkohol yang entah bagaimana membuatku terkapar di rumah sakit dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhku, tak parah tapi cukup membuatnya berlari kalap untuk menemuiku.

Masih kuingat saat dia mendobrak pintu rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat dan napas tersengal. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau pucatnya jauh melebihi wajah pucatku, tapi kutepis pikiran itu sejauhnya. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, kurentangkan tanganku padanya, kuminta dia memelukku tanpa suara. Dan jiwaku seperti kembali saat dia mendekapku erat, "Bodoh," bisiknya parau, "Kau tahu? Kau pemuda terbodoh yang pernah kutemui," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa, dan kami sama sekali lupa kalau ada Mom dan Dad di ruangan itu, kuikuti hasratku untuk berbagi ciuman dengannya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana rupa mereka saat itu, aku benar-benar merindukan Harry, melebihi apapun. Kutahan tubuhnya yang seperti mulai menjauh, tetap menciumnya dengan rakus seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi. Namun aku bingung saat kurasakan kalau dia mulai tak membalas ciumanku, sedikit kujauhkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak berat nan lemas, dan saat itu aku tercekat melihat tubuhnya meluncur jatuh ke lantai, dia pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan banyak darah, "Harry!" teriakku, mungkin juga kedua orang tuaku. Kucabut jarum infus yang menempel di pembuluh darahku, aku melompat turun untuk memeluknya, "Harry… apa yang terjadi? Harry!" teriakku dengan kepala berputar. Sekilas kulihat Dad berlari keluar, kudengar teriakannya entah memanggil Dokter atau perawat.

Rasa sakit di tubuhku baru kurasakan kembali saat beberapa paramedis mengangkat tubuh Harry dan membawanya keluar, aku ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi tangan Mom menahanku, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Son, percayalah," katanya berusaha menenangkanku.

Tapi ternyata kata-katanya hanya bohong belaka, dua hari Harry tak sadarkan diri, dan setelah melewati beberapa pemeriksaan kami harus dibenturkan pada satu kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan yang tak bisa kuterima sama sekali tentang orang yang kucintai.

Leukimia kronis.

Harry-ku menderita kanker darah.

Bisa kulihat bagaimana putus asanya Uncle James, bagaimana hancurnya dia saat mengetahui jika anak tunggalnya mengalami sakit yang sama seperti mendiang istrinya.

Aku pun hancur, aku sakit dan takut. Membayangkan Harry akan menghilang dari sisiku benar-benar seperti kiamat bagiku. Aku tak berani menemuinya setelah itu, aku takut melihat wajahnya yang sakit dan menderita, aku tak akan sanggup melihat keputusasaannya. "Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku?" terus saja kukutuki hidupku.

Aku terus mengurung diriku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku malas makan, malas minum. Mengingat kalau hidup Harry akan segera berakhir membuatku juga ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Apalagi waktu kudengar kalau tak ada sel sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengannya, tak ada yang bisa menjadi pendonornya, dia hanya bisa bertahan dengan obat-obatan saja. Kudengar penderita Leukimia Kronis hanya mampu bertahan hidup selama lima tahun, itu pun sudah maksimal, dan ini membuatku semakin hancur. Tapi pelukan Mom malam itu menguatkanku, "Kau mencintainya, benar, Draco?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, tak perlu berpikir lagi harus menjawab apa, karena aku memang mencintainya.

"Kalau kau yang tak sakit saja begini lemah, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi kekuatannya? Apakah dia harus menyerah pada takdirnya lebih cepat?" kata-kata Mom seakan menamparku, membayangkan dia sakit sendirian tanpa ada aku yang memeluknya, bagaimana perasaannya?

"Harry tak selemah kau, Draco, dia bahkan lebih kuat dari kita semua," suara Dad terdengar dari depan pintu kamarku.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang Dad katakan, benarkah Harry sekuat itu? Tidakkah dia merasa takut?

"Temui dia, dia pasti merindukanmu," kata Mom membujukku. Rindu? Ya, aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya rindu setelah kuketahui penyakit Harry sampai detik ini, sampai Mom mengingatkanku akan kata itu. Ada rasa sesak yang terus menggelayuti dadaku sejak aku tak menemuinya, rasa sesak yang membuatku tak mampu bernapas, rasa sesak karena aku tak memeluknya, aku rindu. 'Kau benar Mom, aku juga merindukannya', bisikku dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak berpikir aku berdiri dan mengganti bajuku lalu mengambil kunci mobilku yang tak kusentuh entah berapa lama. Aku tersenyum saat Dad menepuk pundakku.

**.**

**.**

Memacu mobil dengan kencang dalam kondisi lemah mungkin berbahaya, ah tidak… sangat berbahaya, tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Kuatur napasku sebelum aku menekan bel pintu apartemennya, dengan doa kuberanikan diri untuk mengangkat jariku dan bunyi bel yang terdengar kalah keras oleh bunyi debar jantungku. Kuhela lagi napasku yang mulai sesak, 'Tuhan, kuatkan aku', doaku dalam hati.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, kali ini aku benar-benar beku, rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tapi semua itu mencair saat kulihat senyum yang begitu hangat merekah di bibir merahnya yang selalu ingin kucium, emerald-nya bersinar begitu terang, mengalahkan sinar matahari yang terik di luar sana, "Kau datang?" sapanya ceria.

Aku terpaku, benar kata Dad, aku tak melihat sedikitpun rasa takut di dalam matanya, dia justru tampak begitu kuat dan sehat.

Kubiarkan dia menarik tanganku, membawaku ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali asing. Sejak berpisah aku belum pernah mengunjunginya.

"Kau kurus sekali? Mau adu panco denganku?" tantangnya dengan nada riang.

"Harry…"

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kusiapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke dapur kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Harry…"

"Aku akan memanaskan daging dari kulkas, makanlah yang banyak, kau pucat sekali," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi sambil terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Harry, please!" teriakku kali ini, kulihat langkahnya terhenti sebelum dia menginjak dapur keringnya.

"Draco… aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan padaku," katanya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan memandangku, senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya, "Aku tak akan menyerah, Draco, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan berjuang… sampai aku tak mampu lagi bertahan," katanya tanpa keraguan.

Saat itu juga aku berlari ke arahnya, kupeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Kukuras air mata yang selama ini tertahan, kutumpahkan semua dibahunya.

"Jangan menangis, aku masih ada di depanmu, kan?" bisiknya.

Air mataku semakin deras, tak kulepas tubuh itu walau sstu inci pun, aku terus menangis hingga aku merasa benar-benar merasa puas dan lelah. "Izinkan aku tinggal di sini bersamamu, Harry," pintaku dengan suara parau, "Biarkan aku berjuang bersamamu."

"Karena kau kasihan padaku?" tanyanya tanpa nada menuduh.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang emeraldnya yang indah, "Tidak," jawabku, "Karena aku mencintaimu," tegasku.

"Sampai kematian merenggutku dari sisimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng keras, "Walau jantungku tak bisa berdetak lagi pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya," jawabku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu hangat padaku, lalu dia memelukku dengan erat, "Aku akan menjadi kuat, Draco," bisiknya.

"Dan aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu, Love," balasku. Bisa kurasakan dia tertawa kecil mendengar sebutanku untuknya.

**.**

Dan di sinilah aku, sudah tiga tahun kami tinggal bersama. Sejak Dokter memberikan vonis bahwa dia terkena kanker darah itu, dia berhenti kuliah, dia hanya bekerja lepas waktu melalui internet, menawarkan bakatnya di bidang desain. Sedangkan aku tetap melanjutkan kuliahku dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _Coffee Shop_.

Aku bisa melihat kalau akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan wajahnyapun semakin pucat. Hanya saja dia selalu tersenyum, dia tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh sakit padaku. Aku tahu kalau dia tak ingin membuatku cemas, dia juga tak ingin dianggap lemah. Tak ada yang bisa aku perbuat selain hanya mengawasinya dan memeluknya di dadaku, meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku akan selalu ada untuknya, menjadi kekuatannya.

Aku terkejut saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka, "Kau belum mandi? Bagaimana kalau supmu menjadi dingin?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku tersenyum, "Maaf, aku masih mengantuk," jawabku sambil berdiri dan menghampirinya. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang seakan-akan hendak menghilang, rasa takut kembali menyergapku, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, walau aku tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi aku harus percaya pada kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun yang mungkin akan terjadi untuk kesembuhannya, aku harus menjadi kuat untuknya.

Bisa kurasakan tangannya yang kecil menyentuh punggungku, mengusapnya lembut seakan berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja, Draco, jangan menangis'.

"Mandilah, kau akan terlambat," katanya lirih sambil mendorong tubuhku pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap rambut hitamnya yang mulai menipis akibat pengobatan kemoterapi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui kapsul dan jarum suntik. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah noda merah di kaos putihnya, "Kau mimisan lagi?" tanyaku panik sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Dia tertawa pelan, "Hanya sedikit, tak apa," jawabnya.

"Beristirahatlah, biar aku mengambil libur kerja saja hari ini, aku akan menemanimu," kataku.

"Tidak, kau pergi saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," tolaknya.

"Tapi nanti sore kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan ulang, bukan?" tanyaku.

Dia mendorongku masuk dan membuka lemari baju, mengeluarkan kaos sport putihku dari dalam lemari dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi, "Aku akan pergi sendiri, kau bekerja saja," jawabnya, "Lagipula kau harus mempersiapkan acara wisudamu besok lusa, kan?"

"No, Harry, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku akan tukar shift dengan Theo, dia pasti mengerti," paksaku kali ini. "Soal wisuda itu gampang, aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku, kalau aku tak datang aku rasa itu tak masalah."

"Bodoh, kalau kau tak datang lalu aku harus melihat siapa di atas podium?" katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku terkejut, "Kau akan datang? Kau akan menemaniku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap wajahku, "Tentu, itu saat yang istimewa untukmu. Kau bekerja keras selama hampir empat tahun ini agar cepat lulus, dan kau berhasil. Bukankah seharusnya aku ada bersamamu saat hari itu tiba?"

Aku tercekat, kupeluk sekali lagi tubuhnya yang kurus tetapi hangat itu, "_Thank you_," bisikku. "Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Harry semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukanku, "Aku tidak lelah, Draco," katanya.

**.**

**.**

**-Harry's POV-**

"Sampai nanti, Harry, aku akan menjemputmu di Rumah sakit setelah selesai jam kerja," kata Draco.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja hari ini?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku tahu betapa dia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku tetap mencoba bersikap wajar walau aku merasa kalau tenagaku setiap hari semakin menipis, aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih, "Aku tak apa-apa, Draco. Berhentilah mencemaskanku, toh nanti aku akan bertemu Uncle Sev di Rumah Sakit," jawabku menyebut dokter pribadi sekaligus sahabat dekat kedua orang tuaku dan Draco.

Dia tak juga pergi, padahal aku merasa kepalaku begitu pusing dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Aku mencoba bergerak perlahan dan duduk di depan komputerku, "Cepatlah pergi, Draco, kau menunggu apa?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang semakin menyerang tubuhku.

Dia mendekatiku dan mengecup puncak rambutku singkat, "Baiklah, sampai nanti," pamitnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku menutup hidungku yang terasa panas, ada cairan kental berwarna merah yang meluncur turun dengan derasnya. Aku mencoba berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja obatku, tapi tak sanggup. Aku terjatuh di lantai yang langsung ternoda merah oleh darah yang terus mengucur dari hidungku, "Please, Mum, berikan kekuatanmu padaku," bisikku lirih sambil terus bertahan, "Aku ingin mendampinginya, Mum, mendampingi di saat pentingnya."

Kepalaku terus berputar, tapi aku terus mencoba berdiri hingga aku mampu meraih beberapa botol kaca yang isinya mampu membuatku bertahan hidup hingga hari ini. Dengan tangan gemetar kubuka tutup botolnya, rasanya begitu sulit walau aku tahu kalau orang sehat akan dengan mudah melakukannya. Kutelan butiran ajaib itu setelah aku menyamankan diri di sofa besar yang dibelikan Draco.

Kuatur napasku agar rasa sakit itu mereda, kuusap lenganku yang kulitnya terasa semakin kering dan sedikit menghitam, kupejamkan mataku, melayangkan pikiranku pada pria yang begitu mencintaiku dengan tulusnya.

Draco, aku tahu dia memaksakan diri menjadi kuat demiku. Dia terus mendampingiku walau dia sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Tak meninggalkanku walau dia tahu kalau kelak dia akan sendiri tanpaku.

Aku tahu dia juga sebisa mungkin tak memanjakanku atau mengasihaniku, karena dia tahu kalau aku benci terlihat lemah. Padahal aku tahu kalau dia pasti mau memelukku sepanjang hari demi membuatku nyaman, tapi aku tak ingin begitu.

"Draco… kau harus tetap kuat walau aku tak ada lagi nanti," bisikku sambil memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus dirawat secara intensif, Harry, kondisimu…"

"Aku tahu, Uncle, aku bisa merasakan kalau waktuku tak lama lagi."

"Harry, dengarkan aku," paksa dokter yang sebaya dengan ayahku itu, "Setidaknya kita bisa berjuang untuk…"

"Memperpanjang penderitaanku? Tidak, Uncle, aku sudah memutuskan akan menggunakan sisa waktuku yang hanya tinggal sebentar ini untuk bersama Draco," jawabku.

Pria dengan rambut hitam lurus itu menghela napas panjang, "Kau keras kepala," katanya.

"Seperti, Mum, bukan?" jawabku. "Mum juga menolak dirawat di rumah sakit karena dia ingin berada bersama kami, di rumah kami, di sisa umurnya. Bukan begitu, Uncle?"

Dokter yang terkesan dingin itu mengusap wajahnya, "Penyakitmu semakin parah, tubuhmu pun semakin lemah. Berapa hari kau tidak makan?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris kata-kataku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Aku nyaris tak memiliki nafsu makan lagi, aku selalu membuang semua makananku saat Draco sudah pergi kuliah atau kerja," jawabku.

Aku bisa melihat orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ayah kedua untukku itu menarik napas kesal oleh pernyataanku, "Bintik-bintik merah ini semakin banyak terlihat di tubuhmu, bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Draco?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku selalu memakai baju tertutup," jawabku. Kulihat Uncle Sev tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, dan aku mengerti maksudnya, "Draco sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhku, Uncle. Selama ini dia selalu mampu menahan dirinya agar tak membuatku semakin sakit," dan aku bisa melihat pria dingin itu mengangguk mengerti.

Ya, Draco sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhku, walau kami sama-sama ingin, walau kami sama-sama butuh. Tapi dia tak pernah memaksakan itu padaku. Draco-ku yang baik, Draco-ku yang selalu penuh cinta.

"Akan aku tuliskan obat terbaik untukmu, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat agar…"

Kata-katanya hilang saat kusentuh tangannya yang menulis resep dengan gemetar. Aku tahu Uncle Sev pasti sedih dengan kenyataan yang menimpaku saat ini, aku pun begitu sedih, tak akan aku pungkiri satu hal itu. Tapi aku tak mampu lagi melawan takdir, empat tahun berjuang hidup merupakan hal yang luar biasa untuk penderita sepertiku.

"Akan kusampaikan salam Uncle pada Mum, kalau saat itu tiba," aku mencoba bergurau, karena aku tahu kalau dia begitu menyayangi ibuku, sahabat satu-satunya sejak mereka kecil.

Pria dengan hidung bengkok itu berdiri dengan cepat, menghampiriku lalu memelukku dengan begitu eratnya. Tak ada suara, tak ada isakan, tapi aku tahu kalau hatinya menangis pilu.

"Maafkan aku, Harry," bisiknya parau.

Aku menggeleng di dadanya, "Bukan Uncle yang menciptakan takdir."

**.**

"Harry… bagaimana?" tanya Draco yang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. "Maaf, aku tak sempat ikut masuk karena di jalan tadi macet sekali," katanya sedikit terengah.

Aku tersenyum, "Sudah selesai, kata Uncle Sev aku cukup berobat seperti biasa saja," jawabku berbohong. Uncle Sev juga sudah aku mintai tolong untuk tidak mengatakan hal tadi pada siapapun.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di café tempat kita dulu sering menghabiskan malam, bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundakku dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipisku.

Aku menolak, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Aku sedikit lelah hari ini, karena tadi pasien Uncle Sev banyak sekali."

Draco menatapku, ada sorot cemas di kilau kelabunya, "Tapi kau belum makan," katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maaf kalau aku tak menunggumu, tadi aku sudah makan bersama Uncle Sev di kantin rumah sakit," aku berbohong lagi.

Draco menghela napas lega, "Baguslah, kalau begitu kita mampir sebentar di restoran depan ya? Aku mau membungkus makanan untuk dimakan di rumah."

"Kau belum makan?" tanyaku.

Draco menggeleng dan terus menuntunku menuju mobilnya di pelataran parkir rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, tapi mataku tak juga mampu terpejam. Bukan, bukan tak mampu, tapi aku takut. Aku takut jika aku memejamkan mataku sekarang maka aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat sosok berambut pirang di sampingku ini esok hari.

Aku tahu semua ini tak akan lama lagi, aku hanya ingin diberi waktu untuk melihatnya berdiri di atas podium, mendengar suaranya yang memberikan kata sambutan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi. Aku ingin ada di saat pentingnya, menyaksikannya menjadi sarjana dengan nilai memuaskan. Kalau aku boleh serakah, aku ingin terus bersamanya seribu tahun lagi.

"Kenapa tak tidur?"

Suara Draco begitu mengejutkanku, sejak tadi aku mengusap rambutnya tapi tak tahu kalau dia bangun.

"Belum mengantuk," jawabku pelan.

Draco memiringkan tubuhnya dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Draco," panggilku.

"Hmm…?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang parau. Kuusap lengannya yang melingkar di atas perutku, "Terima kasih, untuk terus mencintaiku," bisikku.

Draco membuka matanya dan langsung menatapku, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanyanya. Aku bisa mendengar nada cemas terselip pada suaranya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja," jawabku.

Draco mengangkat kepalaku dan memintaku untuk rebah di bahunya, "Kenapa kau mengucapkan terima kasih? Aku tak pernah memberimu apapun, karena seluruh hatiku memang hanya milikmu."

Aku tertawa geli mendengar rayuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisiknya lembut.

"Sampai maut memisahkan kita?" tanyaku.

Dia mencium rambutku dan mendongakkan wajahku agar menatapnya, "Tidak," jawabnya, "Bahkan mautpun tak akan mampu membuatku berpaling darimu."

Baru kali ini aku merasa dadaku begitu hangat, bukan panas oleh rasa sakit. Ada rasa lega saat tahu kalau Draco akan tetap mencintaiku walaupun aku tak lagi ada di sisinya. Dan aku memercayai itu dengan hatiku.

"Kalau tiba waktunya nanti…"

"Harry…"

"Draco, please… dengarkan aku," paksaku sambil mengusap pipinya, "Kalau tiba masa di mana aku tak lagi ada di sisimu, percayalah pada satu hal," bisikku.

Draco menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Di sana aku akan terus mencintaimu, menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu," jawabku.

"Sampai aku datang menemuimu kembali?" tanya Draco dengan suara serak menahan pedih.

Aku mengangguk, "Apa terlalu egois kalau aku mengharapkan kau untuk terus mengingatku, Draco?" tanyaku lirih, dan aku tercekat saat dia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan dalam. Aku rasakan bibirnya yang hangat bergetar saat memanjaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan segenap perasaan. Tak kami hiraukan rasa asin yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut kami, kami terus berciuman di antara air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, melupakan semua yang akan terjadi kelak, hanya mengisi detik ini dengan luapan cinta kami, hingga kami tertidur dalam dekapan dewi belas kasih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-Draco's POV-**

Akhirnya aku berdiri di sini, di atas podium Universitas tempatku mengejar gelar Sarjana Hukum. Membacakan kata-kata pengantar pada selembar kertas yang kugenggam.

Kulihat Mum dan Dad memandangku dengan penuh kebanggan, aku juga melihat Harry yang menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Hari yang sempurna untukku.

Di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam aku tahu, kalau saatku bersamanya tak akan lama lagi. Aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku. Bukannya aku pesimis, aku selalu optimis selama ini. Hanya saja kali ini takdir tak mungkin lagi bisa kupaksakan.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mengerang sakit dalam diam, aku melihatnya bergelung menahan siksa tanpa suara. Aku melihatnya terus berjuang hidup seorang diri. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dia selalu marah kalau aku terlalu mencemaskannya. Dia selalu menolak setiap kali aku ingin memanjakannya. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku pun hanya mampu menahan derita seorang diri. Melihatnya kesakitan merupakan hukuman terberat untukku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya tanpa kata-kata.

Aku menghela napas panjang, harus kuakhiri kata sambutanku sekarang juga, aku ingin segera memeluknya, "Kupersembahkan hari istimewa ini untuk seseorang yang memiliki hidupku, dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku."

Kuturuni pudium itu dengan iringan tepuk tangan dari seluruh mahasiswa yang hadir, kulewati kedua orang tuaku untuk menarik lengannya yang lemah, "Kita pergi sekarang," kataku.

Dia tak bersuara, hanya menjawab melalui anggukan. Wajahnya yang begitu pucat nyaris kehilangan cahayanya. Aku tersenyum miris pada Mum dan Dad yang menatap kami dengan penuh keprihatinan.

**.**

**.**

Kududukkan dia dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang, di sisiku. Pelataran parkir masih sepi, karena acara di dalam memang belum selesai.

"Kenapa kita pergi? Kan acaramu belum selesai," tanyanya lemah.

Kuhidupkan mesin mobil dan AC, tapi tak kujalankan. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya, di sini.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walau mulutku ingin sekali menjerit memintanya bertahan dan terus hidup di sisiku, "Karena aku ingin memberimu ini," kataku sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mobil.

Aku bisa melihat emerald-nya bersinar terang saat melihat sepasang cincin emas berwarna putih kuulurkan padanya. Kuraih tangannya dan memakaikan benda berkilau itu di jari manisnya. Dan aku terkejut saat dia menarik pelan tangannya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak ingin mengikatmu, Draco," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menarik tangannya, "Tak ada yang mengikatku, Love, aku hanya ingin menitipkan seluruh hatiku padamu."

Kumasukkan cincin itu di jarinya dengan tangan gemetar, aku menjerit di dalam hati saat kulihat napasnya mulai tersengal. Dengan hati hancur kuusap darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, "Harry…" bisikku lirih.

Dia tersenyum sambil meraih satu cincin dalam genggamanku, "Waktuku hampir tiba, Draco," katanya, dan kali ini aku tak sanggup menahan tangisku saat dia memakaikan cincin itu di jariku.

"Maafkan aku, tak bisa terus mendampingimu," bisiknya semakin lirih, "Teruslah hidup… untuk bagianku juga, Draco."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tetap mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dia mengusap pipiku dengan begitu lembut, senyum merekah di bibirnya yang semakin memucat, "Berjanjilah… untuk tetap menjadi kuat… tanpaku."

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku tak jelas lagi memandang wajahnya, mataku mengabur oleh air mata. Dan aku hanya bisa menjerit keras saat tangannya meluncur jatuh dari pipiku, "NOOOOO… HARRYYYYYYYYY!" teriakku sejadi-jadinya. Kuguncang tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas, kutepuk pipinya memintanya bangun.

"BUKA MATAMU, HARRY, KUMOHON!" jeritku lagi sambil menciumi wajahnya yang pucat pasi, kuciumi bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Aku tak peduli pada rasa amis darah yang masih menempel di hidungnya, aku sama sekali tak peduli, aku hanya ingin melihat emerald-nya lagi, melihat senyumnya lagi.

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai dingin dengan erat, kutumpahkan semua tangisku di sini, di dalam mobil ini, bersama raganya.

Aku sudah tahu kalau saat ini akan tiba, aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tapi menghadapi yang sebenarnya ternyata aku benar-benar tak mampu. Aku terus menangis sampai aku tak sadar kalau Dad sudah memelukku dengan eratnya, "Menangislah, Son, tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Tapi setelah itu berjanjilah, kau harus kuat menghadapi semuanya."

Kata-kata Dad menyadarkanku kembali, aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat tanpanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk di antara isakku. Kulihat beberapa paramedis datang dan kubiarkan mereka membawa tubuh kekasihku ke dalam sebuah mobil ambulans.

Aku keluar perlahan dari dalam mobil, melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti raga Harry, menemaninya hingga aku bisa menidurkannya di tempat barunya yang damai. Kali ini pelukan Mum dan Dad adalah sumber kekuatanku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**25 Tahun kemudian…**

Dua puluh lima tahun sudah aku hidup tanpanya, entah bagaimana aku sendiri pun tak mengerti, tak peduli dengan cara apa aku melewati hari sejak dia pergi. Terasa lama? Mungkin. Tapi tidak juga bagiku, karena aku selalu merasa kalau dia masih menemaniku setiap hari, mencintaiku dengan tak pernah putus.

Aku jalani hidupku bersama kenangannya, berjuang dengan berpegang pada cinta kami sebagai kekuatanku. Kesuksesan mengalir bagai air, karirku menanjak setiap tahunnya. Semua orang melihatku nyaris seperti selebritis, menjadi sorotan publik. Apakah aku bahagia? Ya, aku bahagia, aku tentu harus bahagia untuk bagiannya juga, untuk kekasihku yang menungguku di sana.

"Anda adalah pengacara terkenal dan sukses, Mr. Malfoy," puji seorang wartawan padaku saat dia meminta ijin untuk mewawancaraiku di kantorku yang telah kubangun selama dua puluh tahun ini, inginku membangunnya bersama Harry dan mempersembahkan kesuksesan ini padanya. Hah… sudahlah, biar itu kuceritakan padanya ketika kami bertemu nanti.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Banyak kasus yang telah berhasil anda selesaikan selama ini. Semua bisnis pun berjalan lancar dengan raupan keuntungan yang tak ternilai," pujinya lagi, "Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah… kenapa kami tak pernah mendengar kehidupan romantis anda?"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Maksudmu aku ini perjaka tua?" gurauku.

Wartawan yang aku tak tahu namanya itu tertawa bersama rekannya, "Bukan begitu, Sir, padahal banyak sekali gadis cantik, artis maupun aktor, maaf, yang terpesona pada anda. Tak adakah satu orang saja yang bisa merebut hati anda?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan memutar kursiku. Aku melemparkan pandanganku keluar dari jendela kaca bening super besar yang menjadi dinding di belakangku. Kubuka tirainya dan melihat area pemakaman luas di seberang gedung ini. Kuusap lembut cincin putih yang sedetikpun tak pernah lepas dari jari manisku.

"Tak ada yang bisa merebut hatiku, karena aku sudah menitipkannya pada seseorang untuk membawanya serta ke surga," jawabku pelan namun tegas. Bisa kurasakan kalau dua wartawan di belakangku terdiam dan tak mampu bertanya apapun lagi. Aku tak peduli, karena mataku hanya terpaku pada sebuah makam dengan patung malaikat berukuran besar di atasnya. Sengaja kubuat patung malaikat itu di sana, agar aku bisa menatapnya setiap saat. Dan kubalas senyum malaikat bersayap putih itu dalam diam, 'Miss you, love', bisikku dalam hati.

**END**

**A/N.**

**Fic ini benernya rikuesan Donna pas dia patah hati ngeliat foto Tom lagi liburan ama Jade di Miami kmrn. Kita pengen buat Tom kapok gmn caranya dia sedih mampus kalo Dan ga ada lagi (digaplok rame2, ini kan Drarry #kabur).**

**Abis ini sepertinya saya belom sanggup lagi nulis angst, capek ngetiknya, tekanan batin #tabokDonna. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih membosankan dan masih sinetron abis, saya mah mikirnya udah maksimal, kalo masih belom puas juga ya maafkan saya ^^**

**Thanks lagi buat Muthia yang ga pernah capek ngasih concrit ke aku, hehehe… maap ya, jariku sering kepleset #plak. **

**Jadi… sekian #orz**


End file.
